Fantastic Four Vol 1 416
| Writer1_1 = Tom DeFalco | Penciler1_1 = Carlos Pacheco | Inker1_1 = Bob Wiacek | Inker1_2 = Harry Candelario | Inker1_3 = P. Craig Russell | Inker1_4 = Al Milgrom | Colourist1_1 = Ariane Lenshoek | Colourist1_2 = Charlie Huston | Colourist1_3 = Ed Lazellari | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_1 = Comicraft | Editor1_1 = Suzanne Gaffney | NextIssue = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * * Onslaught's Constructs of: ** Kang the Conqueror ** Psycho-Man ** Super-Skrull ** Paibok ** Blastaar ** The Wizard ** Mad Thinker ** Monster Android ** Devos ** Red Ghost ** Super-Apes *** Igor *** Miklho *** Peotor ** Tyros ** Dragon Man ** Annihilus ** Malice ** Miracle Man ** Invincible Man ** Mole Man ** Diablo ** Molecule Man ** Hate-Monger ** Impossible Man Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Roads Not Taken | Synopsis2 = Reed Richards, Ben Grimm and Victor Von Doom at college. | Writer2_1 = Tom DeFalco | Penciler2_1 = Carlos Pacheco | Inker2_1 = Bob Wiacek | Colourist2_1 = Ariane Lenshoek | Letterer2_1 = Richard Starkings | Editor2_1 = Suzanne Gaffney | Synopsis2_2 = The Watcher observes the Reed Richards first day at Empire State University and the day he first meets his best friend Ben Grimm and his arch nemesis Victor von Doom. While considering bunking with Reed Richards, Von Doom gets into a discussion about alternate realities and the possibility of alternate worlds where historical events went differently. When things get heated between Von Doom and Ben Grimm, he decides against bunking with Richards, intending to get a place of his own. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes 'Unfinished Business' * The video footage that is being watched by Doctor Doom is from earlier on in the Onslaught event. taking place between and . * Doom's comparison of Onslaught to Magneto is a valid one. Unknown to him, Onslaught was born when Professor X used his powers to wipe out Magneto's mind in . As explained in this caused Magneto's dark side to manifest in Xavier's mind and grow into a separate entity that became Onslaught. * The heroes in Four Freedoms Plaza are mostly recovering from the EMP that was unleashed by Onslaught in . * The narrative mentions that the Beast had just recently escaped captivity from his doppelganger, the Dark Beast of Earth-295. The Dark Beast escaped to Earth-616 in . Fearing that he might be discovered by this realities Mister Sinister, the Dark Beast took his Earth-616 counterparts place in , locking up the good Beast behind a brick wall. The Dark Beast later sided with Onslaught in . The real Beast was eventually freed by X-Factor in . * Bishop is quite familiar with alternate timelines as he came from one himself (Earth-1191) in , and has been struggling with the memories of his Earth-295 counterpart since . * Franklin has been a prisoner of Onslaught since . * Mention is made of Johnny and Lyja's troubled relationship. The facts: ** Lyja used to pose as Ben's now ex-girlfriend Alicia Masters. As revealed in she did so during the events of . ** She pursued a romance with Johnny and they were eventually married in but Ben eventually exposed her as a Skrull in ** Later, as revealed in , Lyja sought revenge against Johnny for abandoning her during the rescue mission that she allowed her fellow Skrull Paibok implant a Sha'Barri egg in her body. Since she led Johnny to believe she was pregnant with their child. ** Lyja realized that she still had feelings for Johnny betrayed Paibok to be by his side in . She eventually gave birth to the Sha'Barri egg in . However she was forced to admit that it wasn't their child in . Horrified by this deception, Johnny rejected her in . **Lyja still cared for her ex-husband and has been posing as a woman named Laura Green since just to be near him. ** Johnny figured it out after he kissed "Laura" for the first time in . * The Puppet Master and Alicia have been estranged from Ben since the Puppet Master tried to force Ben into a relationship with her in . * Cassie and Kristoff discovered that Donald Halberg was being abused by his father in . * The Kang construct mentions that he and Doctor Doom and rivals. The pair first opposed each other in . * The device that allows Ben to change back and forth was recovered in from the jungles of Brazil. * The recent animosity between Reed and Namor came when Namor tried to force himself upon Sue in , a resurgence in a romantic interest Namor has had in Sue since . * Oddly enough Tyros appears in his form prior to his transformation into Terrax in . * Sue mentions she no longer has the "insecurities" that she used to have. Technically Malice is Sue's dark side, created by the Hate-Monger in . Sue expunged this persona from herself in . * Agatha Harkness has been estranged from the Fantastic Four ever since she allowed Nathaniel to take Franklin into the future and replace him with his teenage counterpart in . 'Roads Not Taken' * The events of this take place on the first day Reed Richards spent at State University, placing them between the events of . Publication Notes * The first time Fantastic Four run has come to an end. Series was relaunched as Fantastic Four Vol 2 for 13 issues, followed by Fantastic Four Vol 3 which ran for 71 issues. When the number of Fantastic Four title had published over 500 issues, it reverted back to volume one from - . The title was rebranded as FF Vol 1 which ran for 11 issues before Fantastic Four Vol 1 continues again with (counting the first 11 issues of FF as the total count of Fantastic Four books) and ran until . The title was relaunched again under Fantastic Four Vol 4 which ran for 16 issues followed by Fantastic Four Vol 5 which ran for 14 issues before reverting back to Volume 1 for issues - . * Part of this issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info."Unfinished Business" is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * The Grand Comics Database: Fantastic Four Vol 1 {http://www.comics.org/series/1482/covers/} }}